


Gorgeous

by your_royal_blondeness



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, Romance, Set during Winter, based on gorgeous by taylor swift, but cress and thorne being lovey-dovey too, cresswell, heehee you know cresswell is my otp, some of the lyrics are used, sort of angsty?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_royal_blondeness/pseuds/your_royal_blondeness
Summary: Cress and Thorne are both having trouble denying that they're completely and utterly in love with each other. A short one-shot, set in Winter, after Thorne's eyesight returns and before the crew lands on Luna. Based on the song Gorgeous by Taylor Swift.





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> Characters, settings, and plot belong to Marissa Meyer, and lyrics belong to Taylor Swift.

_You’re so gorgeous, I can’t say anything to your face_  
_‘Cause look at your face_  
_And I’m so furious at you for making me feel this way_  
_But what can I say_  
_You’re gorgeous_

Thorne had been thinking about Cress _waaaaay_ too much. He had no idea why her face followed him everywhere. Everything he did, everything he said, he saw her blue, blue eyes and her cropped honey-blonde hair and her freckles and her rose-petal lips and her petite frame and her—

“Thorne?” Cinder was staring quizzically at him, and he immediately realized he had been staring at Cress. _Again._

“Sorry.” He cleared his throat, glancing in Cress’s direction again and noting the blush traveling down her neck. “You were saying?”

Cinder sighed, tapping a finger against the portscreen she was holding. “We were just going over the plan for when we arrive on Luna and you seemed distracted.”

“Right.” Thorne ran a hand through his hair sheepishly, trying to recall what he was supposed to do once they landed on Luna. Something about distracting the guards while they snuck off Kai’s ship? His attention to the conversation had been shot when Cress sat down.

And she was looking at him again, eyes wide and cheeks flushed, her hands curled in her lap. Thorne let out a shaky breath and looked away, sure that his own face showed signs of embarrassment. 

He wasn’t sure exactly why he was so distracted by her. She was the exact opposite of the women Carswell Thorne eyed; short, shy, and not overwhelmingly beautiful, whereas the others were tall, loud, and _gorgeous._

But, he supposed, he wasn’t really _that_ Carswell Thorne anymore. He was going to be a revolutionary, for stars’ sake! And he was trying to change, at least a little bit, for the sake of being a revolutionary. To him, Cress was—dare he admit it—actually quite pretty, and sweet too. He knew she liked him, as she so dramatically informed him in the desert, though she tried to hide it. But, lucky for him, she wasn’t so good at pretending she wasn’t in love with him. He knew all about girls’ behavior when they thought a guy was cute.

And he’d thought he knew what it felt like to be attracted to a girl. He definitely wasn’t new to that idea, but what he felt around Cress was different. He actually enjoyed talking to her, and she laughed at his jokes. She wasn’t like the “girlfriends” he’d had in the past; only together to spend the evening with someone who could get you attention. She was incredibly smart, and brave, though she didn’t seem to realize it. She had a sort of quiet bravery that was easily overlooked. 

Thorne cursed, reminding himself that he wasn't supposed to think about her. It would be better for the both of them if he ignored his feelings. He didn’t deserve her, after all. If he let himself love her, he would just break her heart. 

It would be a tough few weeks for him to pretend that he wasn’t hopelessly in love with this girl.

\--

_Ocean blue eyes, looking in mine  
I feel like I might sink and drown and die_

Though she had vowed to compose herself around Thorne and not let any of her deeper feelings show, Cress wasn’t sure it was working. Every time he glanced in her direction, or asked her a question, or commented on how _brilliant_ she was, she could feel her entire body melt.

He was obviously not interested in her, as he so plainly demonstrated, flirting with everyone but her. He hadn’t kissed her since the day on the rooftop, and she doubted he ever would. After all, that had been as a favor to her, a promise when she was half-delirious. She couldn’t blame him, for not being the slightest bit interested in a girl like her.

She had noticed, however, that she had caught him staring at her many, _many_ times since his eyesight returned just a week before. She’d told herself not to get her hopes up, as he was probably just reminding himself what she looked like after days of being side-by-side in the desert and not knowing. Still, being the dreamer that she was, she couldn’t help but hope that someday he would fall in love with her. 

It was just wishful thinking, though. She knew that much. Looking at the women Thorne had a history with, she had no chance to win his affections. She was short, awkward, and plain. And not particularly pretty. 

Pushing her thoughts away, Cress focused on the task at hand. Her deft fingers flew over the portscreen, breaking down every barrier between her and the nearest satellite. Cinder had requested her to block the signals from the satellites they would encounter on their way to Luna, and the ship was already carving a steady path toward the moon. She knew her work was helpful and much appreciated by the rest of the crew, but Cress couldn’t help but wish she was skilled at something more... _impressive._ Something that would capture Thorne’s attention. 

She sighed, realizing that she had let her mind wander back to him again. She didn’t want to admit it, but she had the teeniest bit of hope that in the following few weeks, she would be so distracted by the revolution that she forgot that she was completely in love with Thorne. 

She shook her head, like she was clearing her mind of all thoughts besides the task in front of her, and blew a strand of hair out of her face. The faint sounds of Cinder’s mechanics floated toward her from the engine room, where she was repairing a loose bolt of some sort. The rest of the ship was quiet, however, and even from her perch in the captain’s chair, Cress couldn’t make out any sounds coming from the captain’s quarters or the nearby rooms. She supposed Kai and Iko were in the engine room with Cinder, although she wasn’t certain. She smiled to herself, picturing Cinder’s annoyed expression when Iko wouldn’t stop talking or Kai kept trying to distract her with a kiss.

She distracted herself further from wondering what Thorne was up to by finding the signal from the next-closest satellite and starting to work her way around the system. She blocked the signal easily, glad that hacking had become second-nature to her. She couldn’t imagine how horrible it would’ve been if Mistress Sybil hadn’t taken her to the satellite and she had suffered the same fate as the other shell children.

She shuddered, and moved on to the next satellite signal, and the next. She had assured Cinder that she would be able to block the signals until they passed the range of the satellites, as she had done from her own satellite while helping Cinder. 

Hours passed, and Cress released a huge breath when she worked her way around the very last system and entered the very last line of code. Footsteps behind her made her start, and she whipped around to face Thorne, who rocked back on his heels and grinned. “Hey,” he said.

Cress felt her cheeks warm immediately. “Hey,” she breathed, folding her hands in her lap.

So much for not thinking about him.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything on here in a while, but I've been writing! :) Here's a little one-shot for you, and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
